Boca grande
by Pegassoblues
Summary: Joker quiere a Batman para hacer algo travieso con su boca, y hará grandes esfuerzos para conseguirlo
1. Chapter 1

"No hablas en serio."

Fue todo lo que Batman pudo decir después de escuchar la proposición del Joker, cuidadosamente susurrada en su oído, como habían acordado.

Joker arqueó una ceja.

«Tan serio como un ataque al corazón, cariño. Te dije que sería una simple petición."

Bruce inhaló profundamente. Estaba acostumbrado a la marca peculiar de la lógica del joker, pero esto era... nuevo. Inesperado. Y muy lejos de ser simple. Tenía que ser un absurdo intento de burla, un chiste a su costa. Era desesperante. Joker obviamente no tenía la intención de liberar a los rehenes, y su "oferta" no era más que una pérdida de tiempo.

"Lo que me estás pidiendo es todo menos simple".

Joker dobló el brazo sosteniendo el detonador detrás de él. Estaba parado a unos pocos pasos, sonriendo y jugueteando.

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó. "Me das lo que quiero, te doy los rehenes. Hemos hecho esto antes, Batsy, no hay nada complicado en esto.. "

Batman apretó los puños. "Lo que me pides es... es..."

"Inusual, ¡lo sé!" ovacionó Joker .

«Repugnante es la palabra que estaba buscando. "

Joker hizo un puchero. Llevó una mano a su cadera y lo miró intensamente.

"¡Oh, eres un mojigato! Esperaba que un hombre que se viste de cuero apretado podría ser un poco más... abierto de mente. "

"... no es de cuero..." murmuró.

"¡Por supuesto que no." Joker rodó sus ojos. "Sin embargo, Batsy, te conozco. Pero más importante, conozco a los tipos como tú. Imponentes. Poderosos. Pero sufren un trágico vacío en sus vidas... "

Bruce se tensó. «No sabes nada acerca de mí»

Joker sonrió seductoramente. Caminó hacia adelante, manteniendo el detonador fuera del alcance de Batman, pero lo suficientemente cerca para usar un tono más íntimo.

"No," dijo con voz ronca y baja "pero sé cómo el mundo trata a hombres como tu y yo..."

Miró profundamente a los ojos de Batman, sin pestañear. Duró menos de un segundo, pero notó que bajo la mirada a sus labios. Suficiente para confirmar que estaba en el camino correcto.

"No es justo...", continuó, su voz un susurro sin aliento. " No es justo, se ven obligados a vivir una vida tan solitaria... "

Cuidadosamente puso un brazo en el hombro de Batman, divertido por su reacción tensa, pero impresionado por su resolución. Él sabía que el murciélago no iba a arriesgarse, no con el detonador en su mano y su dedo dando vueltas alrededor del botón.

Batman prácticamente gruñó, sus dientes tan duros como sus puños cerrados.

"Has una demanda seria, o esta conversación se acabó".

«¡Oh, vamos. ¡Diviértete un rato, Bats! Te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad de oro: llegar a ser el héroe y liberar toda esa energía tuya, todo en la misma noche! ¿Qué dices?"

"No".

Joker resopló. «Vamos, Batsy, por favor.» bajó más la voz y miró a Bruce con ojos hambrientos. "No sabes cuanto necesito esto. Sólo tú puedes dármelo, Bats. Eres el único en quién confío... "

Los ojos de Batman lo miraban, azul hielo, quemando como fuego.

"¡Oh, ¿Confías en MÍ? Todo cambia entonces!" ladró con sarcasmo.

Joker abrió la boca tranquilamente con sorpresa.

"Oh! ¿De eso se trata? Te... ¿Te preocupa lo que podría hacer?

Batman suspiró. "Déjame ponerlo de esta manera: Si me hubieras pedido que pusiera... eso, en una ratonera, probablemente habría aceptado sin rechistar."

Joker se echó a reír histéricamente, encantado con la respuesta de Batman. Le encantaba cuando el Batsy mostraba su sentido del humor.

"Oh, podría cambiar mi propuesta, entonces!" Le dio unas palmaditas suaves al pecho de Batman. "Pero la verdad es que Batsy, jamás te haría eso. ¡O a mí mismo! Echar a perder la diversión... No, estaría muy encantado como para pensar en morderte... "

El Joker no pudo resistir sonreír después de decirlo. Se dio cuenta de no ayudaba a su argumento, pero no dejó pasar la posibilidad de una broma final

Mantener apariencias no importa, de todos modos. Batsy lo había visto usar su boca violentamente un montón de veces. Una oreja por aquí, una nariz por allá... No disfrutaba el sabor de la carne humana pero, era simplemente... conveniente. Una manera bastante dramática y eficaz para intimidar a una audiencia.

"No serías capaz de controlarte". Añadió Batman.

«Yo se... sería totalmente capaz! "dijo el Joker, no pudiendo ocultar un dejo de duda en su voz.

Había utilizado su boca para "fines pacíficos" un montón de veces antes, siempre sin incidentes. Pero ahora que el murciélago lo mencionaba, ese asunto de la confianza y seguridad, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Podría él verdaderamente controlarse y no morder a Batsy? Por una vez, estaba diciendo la verdad: no quería lastimarlo. Lo único que quería era un poco de diversión inofensiva, para probarlo y burlarse un poco de él, sentirlo en su cuerpo, de una manera nueva.

Los segundos pasaban y el Joker no estaba seguro acerca de su autodominio. Su mente pensaba en el escenario una y otra vez, imaginando la piel de Batman, la carne de Batman entre sus labios y su lengua tembló contra sus dientes en el pensamiento. Morder. Morder. Morder. Cuanto más trataba de dejar de pensarlo, más pensaba en ello. Su boca de repente tenía mente propia. Amaba la idea...

La voz de batman rompió el tenso silencio entre ellos.

"Dime donde están."

La sonrisa del Joker desapareció, y suspiró, cansado y triste.

Debería estar enojado con Batman, por todas sus imposiciones. Pero podía entender su reticencia. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Joker interiormente maldijo su naturaleza impulsiva. No podía garantizar la seguridad de Batman y no estaba seguro de mantener su parte del trato.

Por una vez quería controlarse, y su boca juguetona lo traicionaba. Joder.

"Bueno, entonces", dijo, caminando hacia atrás, aún sostenía el detonador en la mano. "Te daré una pista, a pesar de que no has hecho nada para ganarla. Los hombres de Gordon están en el camino correcto. Averigua el resto. Eres muy inteligente, ¿no?"

Batman se volvió para irse, satisfecho con la respuesta y encantado de dejar esa peculiar negociación.

"Oh y ¿Bats?" lo llamó el Joker "Mi propuesta sigue en pie ¿Lo pensarás?"

Haciendo una mueca, Batman saltó lejos.

Con su ayuda, el Departamento de policía de Gotham fue capaz de localizar y rescatar a los rehenes en el último momento. El Comisario le dio las gracias por la pista, pero Batman no podía sentir ningún alivio, incluso tras el exitoso rescate.

Reflexionó sobre la proposición obscena del Joker en el camino de regreso a su mansión. Todavía no podía creerlo. Durante mucho tiempo había conocido la obsesión del hombre con él, y sus coqueteos agresivos no lo intimidaban de ninguna manera. Eran otra manera de meterse con él, nada más. Siempre había anhelado la atención de Batman y celebraba cada gota que conseguía de él, aun cuando terminaba con varias lesiones. Debía imaginar que algún día iba a crecer su ansia de abuso. Era natural que acabara con ganas de probar algo... diferente.

Bruce se estremeció. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, ducharse y dejar ese negocio incómodo. Pensar en las palabras que había utilizado el Joker le hacía sentir sucio. Se ruborizó al recordar lo que el Joker había dicho; inclinado contra él, mejilla a mejilla, su voz susurrando.

 _"Quiero que te folles mi boca"_.

Sentía su estómago revolviéndose. Ya era bastante difícil negociar con el Joker. No quería pensar lo que sucedería si utilizaba esta baza otra vez, y las apuestas fueran superiores. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Estaba disgustado por la pequeña parte de él que respondía _"sí"_ sin dudarlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

El Joker sostuvo la brillante paleta roja en forma de corazón delante de él. Entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera evaluando a un enemigo peligroso.

Desde su encuentro hacía dos semanas, el Joker no podía dejar de pensar en la pregunta Batman. ¿Qué pasaría si su fantasía se hiciera realidad y él terminaba arruinándola por la falta de control en sí mismo?

Suavemente llevó la paleta a su boca, la lamió un poco antes de meterla cuidadosamente. Su rostro era sombrío, la frente surcada en concentración absoluta. Giró el caramelo adentro por un rato, tratando de centrarse en la tarea, pero su mente divagaba lejos de su desafío auto impuesto.

"No serías capaz de controlarte".

Las palabras de batman hicieron eco en sus pensamientos, adquiriendo un tono cada vez más burlón. Se lo demostraría.

¿Realmente podría? Después de todo, amaba luchar contra el murciélago. Amaba herirlo de muchas maneras diferentes. Perforante, punzante, ardiente... Pero esto era diferente, y no podía comprender por qué.

Tal vez porque realmente no quería perjudicar a Batman, y esa sensación era desconocida para él. Por lo tanto, sentía frustración y enojo hacia su boca voluble. Estaba orgulloso de si mismo, de su lengua juguetona, sus dientes afilados, sus suaves labios... pero esta vez se sentía traicionado.

Sus propios deseos se revelaban contra él. Desde que Batsy lo había mencionado, había sido incapaz de dejar de fantasear acerca de... Bueno, no morder. No exactamente. Pero...¿ pellizcar y bromear con los dientes? La idea crecía más y más atractiva con cada segundo. Oh, ¿por qué Batman tuvo que decirlo?

La paleta se quebró. Había estado mordisqueandola, distraído, y ahora sus dientes la habían destrozado en millones de pedazos. Derrotado, una vez más.

Escupió los restos de caramelo y lanzó el palillo en una pila, junto con los restos de sus anteriores intentos. Había sido un ejercicio inútil.

De una patada abrió la puerta y salió del vestidor, donde se encontraban sus secuaces. Esperaban que el Joker diera una orden, sabían muy bien que molestarlo cuando estaba de mal humor era una muy mala idea. Los miró con desprecio. Fue en su camino a la puerta principal cuando tuvo una idea.

Un dulce no era carne. Nunca sería suficiente para controlar los reflejos de su boca. Necesitaba la práctica real. Necesitaba probarse a sí mismo que podía complacer a un hombre sin herirlo. Sólo entonces podría enfrentarse a Batman con la convicción completa.

Se acercó a los mooks, reunidos en torno a un juego de cartas y una radio vieja desvencijada. Parpadeó, haciendo evidente su disgusto. Miró a cada uno de ellos de cabeza a los pies, y aunque ninguno dijo nada, estaban todos asustados e incómodos.

 _Demasiado viejo, demasiado apestoso, un cretino insoportable, demasiado enano..._

Ahh, pero ahí estaba, el candidato perfecto. La única opción, realmente. Un hombre joven con una inclinación hacia los vehículos de lujo. No le importaba quién era. Su historia era aburrida, era aburrida, y probablemente terminaría muerto en uno de sus atracos. Pero observo que era el más limpio de todos, y su físico se adaptaba bien para lo que haría.

"Tú. Ven conmigo", dijo. Miró el casco de moto a su lado y ordenó. — Y trae eso.

El hombre lo siguió obedientemente. El payaso bloqueó la puerta una vez que estaban dentro, luego corrió las cortinas de terciopelo sobre las ventanas. Caminó alrededor de la sala desordenada durante varios minutos, pensativo, ignorándolo totalmente. El esbirro sabía que había poco que podría hacer sino esperar.

Joker regresó de sus cavilaciones y vio al hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

"No te quedes ahí como un maniquí." dijo. "Ven aquí. Sientate en esa mesa.", agregó, como si fuese la petición más obvia del mundo.

El secuaz obedeció. Se sentó en la orilla de el escritorio mirando temerosamente al Joker quién no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

La idea era sólida, y no ayudaba pensarlo una y otra vez. Había estado con desconocidos y entonces no era la gran cosa. Esta vez, sin embargo, se sentía como... rendirse. Tenía que convencerse a sí mismo de que no era eso, que se trataba de mera práctica. Un ensayo, un calentamiento, una manera de prepararse para su querido Bat.

Se volvió hacia el tipo en cuestión.

"Levántate" ordenó "No, no totalmente. Solo...pon tu culo sobre la mesa." el mook obedeció. "Sí, así esta perfecto".

Se acercó a él con una depredadora sonrisa en los labios. El hombre estaba temblando, aterrorizado. El Joker separó sus piernas para luego dejarse caer de rodillas.

Una mano sobre su muslo, la otra se cernía sobre la cremallera, vacilante. Bajo diferentes circunstancias, tendría sus manos por todo su cuerpo en segundos, ansioso por comenzar. Esto se sentía más como calcular un movimiento de ajedrez que el preámbulo de una mamada, y no podía evitar morder su labio en frustración.

Su vacilación sólo hizo que el hombre se tensara. Tenía el rostro rojo, y estaba sudando nerviosamente.

"Jefe, yo..." gimió.

"Cállate. ¿Quieres una mamada o no?"

El hombre se atragantó. "Una... una mamada, jefe?"

"Sí. ¿Sabes qué es, no es así? " ladró, molesto. En un tono amable, añadió: "ahora, vamos a ver. ¿Serías capaz de ponerlo difícil para mi? O necesitas algo para... mejorar tu rendimiento? "

"Uhhh... No sé jefe. No estoy seguro de que... "

"¡Oh! Sólo cierra los ojos y finge que es una chica la que lo hace. No voy a ofenderme, lo prometo. Será más fácil para ti. Oh, lo que me recuerda..." tomó el casco. "ponte esto, ¿si?"

El casco era negro, pulido a la perfección, y la visera estaba ahumada. Una vez que el secuaz se la puso no pudo ver nada mas que su reflejo. Lo haría. El pantalón negro y la cazadora de cuero eran una buena adición. Él no era Bat, pero su figura lo evocaba, de una manera distante.

Sería más fácil para él.

"Oh y una cosa más: no abras la boca hasta que hayamos terminado, está bien?", dijo, con amenaza en su tono. No tenía la intención de mantener una ilusión, pero no quería recordar quién era, tampoco. Por el bien del hombre, esperaba que obedeciera.

El esbirro asintió con la cabeza, y después de esa interacción el Joker lo sacó de su mente.

Pretender que era Batman era absurdo. Pero podía concentrarse en lo importante: demostrar de una vez por todas que podía controlar sus impulsos.

Se quitó los guantes púrpura y se puso a trabajar. El pobre hombre aflojó cuando tiró hacia abajo de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Tenia un... tamaño modesto, pensó el Joker, rodando sus ojos. Tomó su pene en la mano, suavemente y comenzó a tocar de manera gentil, con la esperanza de que erecto fuera mas interesante. Estaba siendo más suave que de costumbre, a causa de su reto personal.

El secuaz se relajo notablemente. La piel de sus manos era suave y sedosa, lo que probablemente hizo más fácil para el joven imaginar a una chica. Tomó la respuesta positiva de el esbirro como clara muestra de sus habilidades, porque a pesar de su comprensible incomodidad, consiguió ponerlo totalmente erecto en un tiempo récord. El Joker sonrió, orgulloso y lamió sus labios, sentía el hambre superarlo. Acarició el borde de sus dientes; un recordatorio de que estaban allí. Él era consciente. Todo iría bien.

Empezó probándolo con la lengua, por toda la extensión. Cubriéndolo todo con una lamida larga, intensa. Se sintió bien y no tenía ganas de morder. Aún.

Animado, comenzó a usar sus labios, besando suavemente y admirando las marcas débiles de lápiz labial rojo que dejaba atrás. Lápiz labial "permanente". Se rió, dejando al descubierto sus dientes en el proceso. Esperaba que el chico aún tuviera los ojos cerrados. Ver dientes afilados tan cerca de su pene no podía ser bueno para sus nervios.

Inhaló profundamente, centrándose en sus labios otra vez. Circundó la cabeza metódicamente, disfrutando de la sensación contra sus labios.

Chupó la cabeza suavemente y deslizó sus labios a medio camino, masturbándo el resto de su longitud con la mano. Hasta ahora, bien. Una vez cubierto de saliva fue aún más fácil de manejar, y parecía que el muchacho estaba proporcionando humedad propia también. El sabor familiar hizo al Joker sonreír, con la boca todavía llena.

No pudo resistir esas ganas de sonreír asomando los dientes. Dejó sus movimientos. Mucho cuidado. Sus dientes estaban peligrosamente cerca de la piel. Casi podía sentirla, casi raspar y hacer al mook gemir de dolor...

El joven se estremeció cuando Joker se detuvo. Esperaba que el hombre fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para no pedir, o exigir que continuara.

Joker cerró los ojos, dejando que la sensación de saciedad lo aplacara. Imaginaba muchas maneras diferentes de hacerle esto a Batsy. No quería que Bats permaneciera quieto. Quería que moviera las caderas, que empujara en su boca. Excitarlo con cada movimiento, negarle sus labios; así él tendría que buscarlo. Llevarlo. Quería que Batman lo usara, sin tener en cuenta su comodidad.

Enojado, tragó más abajo, más y más hasta que comenzó a sentirse bien. Por supuesto que nunca se sentiría totalmente bien. Sus sentidos estaban abrumados, y su boca tomó mente propia, una mente que sólo podría centrarse en seguir más y más profundo.

Dejó de reprimirse, una estimulante libertad y sus movimientos se convirtieron en más... agresivos. La delicadeza fue substituido por hambre y necesidad, y oyó al hombre gemir en el cambio. No podía decir si era un gemido de placer o dolor, pero abrió un ojo y recordó no morder.

Sentía cada cambio en su cuerpo como una nota musical distinta, todas ellas conducían a un final inevitable. El hombre tembló y se retorció debajo de él, como si tratara de alertarlo, pero no era necesario. Con movimientos metódicos, dejó el pene del hombre. Se movió a un lado un poco mientras lo acariciaba firmemente.

El hombre se corrió cubriendo su mano y salpicado el piso, no muy potente, pero abundante. Joker miró alrededor de la habitación, aburrido. Podía oír la respiración forzada del hombre incluso a través del casco.

"Buen trabajo, campeón!", dijo, su puño cerrado alrededor de su pene.

Su tono era condescendiente, pero no estaba completamente satisfecho. No había sentido el terrible impulso de morder que tanto temía y había sido capaz de hacerlo como de costumbre. Aún mejor, tal cierto que el verdadero trabajo, el trato con Batman, sería diferente, pero al menos ahora había aplacado sus dudas.

Tomó papel de una caja a través de la habitación para limpiar sus manos.

"Cierra la puerta cuando salgas ¿bien?", dijo.

El secuaz estaba aterrorizado. No tenía sentido amenazarlo con guardar silencio. Nadie le creería.

Se sentó nuevamente en su silla, para pensar en el siguiente paso. No sería fácil convencer al murciélago con sus términos. Se rió sonoramente, los pensamientos de sus planes próximos despertaban en él un estímulo real.

Agarró una de las pocas paletas restantes de la mesa y la desenvolvió con los dientes. Saboreó el dulce sabor a fresa, triunfante.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde su último encuentro, Batman había temido otro.

Era inútil tratar de estar un paso por delante del Joker, pero esta vez sabía que estaba preparando algo grande. Estaba seguro de ello. El loco no olvidaría su demanda tan fácilmente.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron durante las semanas siguientes, cuando el Joker estuvo inactivo. Nunca era una buena señal. Un Joker fuera del centro de atención era un Joker trabajando duro en algo. Después de un mes sin hacer alguna aparición y varios robos y asaltos que Batman no podía vincular a él, estaba muy preocupado. Había aconsejado a Gordon poner a la policía en alerta máxima y permanecer despierto a cualquier costo.

Redoblaron sus esfuerzos y Batman busco por el mundo criminal de Gotham, algo que pudiera revelar lo que Joker estaba planeando. Visitó Arkham y Blackgate, con la esperanza de que cualquiera de los asociados anteriores del Joker cooperara con él, pero fue inútil. No tenían ningún interés en colaborar con la ley, o tenían demasiado miedo de hablar mal de el Joker.

Continuó su vista, con las manos vacias y cuando los problemas llegaron lo hicieron en una abrumadora ola de caos.

La ópera de Gotham fue gaseada con la firma del Joker, durante uno de los espectáculos más esperados de la década. En el otro lado de la ciudad y a pocos minutos de distancia, el estadio de Gotham sufrió un destino similar.

Las calles que rodeaban ambos edificios fueron bloqueadas. Servicios médicos habían establecido áreas para atender a las personas afectadas, mientras que las fuerzas de seguridad lucharon para mantener el perímetro seguro. Pánico en Gotham. Y la noche acaba de empezar.

Llegó a la casa de ópera de Gotham primero. El comisario Gordon estaba ya en la escena, emitiendo órdenes a sus hombres. Batman esperó hasta que se fueran para llamar la atención del hombre.

Se volvió hacia el vigilante, las manos en sus caderas, cansado y enojado.

"¿Cómo consiguió engañarnos?", dijo. "Hemos vigilado cada envío de productos químicos en la ciudad. De dónde consiguió suficiente materia para todo esto?"

Batman examinó varias posibilidades, ninguna de ellas satisfactoria.

"Probablemente tenía reservas. Debe haber estado planeando esto durante mucho tiempo."

Gordon suspiró. "De hecho. ¿Dónde está él, de todos modos? En este punto, generalmente estaría ya en las noticias."

Ya lo había notado. A pesar de tener signos del Joker en las escenas del crimen, había una desconcertante falta de él en las consecuencias. Había revisado canales de noticias de Gotham, esperaba una emisión especial, un mensaje del Joker en cualquier segundo. Pero no hubo ninguna difusión, no había secuestros de radio o nada por el estilo. Tal vez estaba esperando, o tal vez tenía un mensaje diferente para entregar.

"Yo entraré." dijo "Puede haber algo que nos lleve a él."

"Ten cuidado ahí. Dios sabe lo que dejó atrás... "

El principal pasillo estaba lleno de paramédicos y bomberos sacando a las últimas víctimas afectadas. Batman permaneció fuera de su camino, y subió hasta los niveles superiores, donde las fuerzas de seguridad no habían llegado todavía.

Encontró al jefe de seguridad atado a una silla, aterrorizada pero vivo. Estaba herido gravemente y había sido manchado de sangre en la boca, pero parecía afectado por el gas. Las tarjetas del Joker y el graffiti verde completaban la escena. ¡Esto era lo que esperaba encontrar! Era él, ¡era el Joker!

"Sé". Dijo el hombre mientras lo desataba. "Que el teatro fue gaseado. El estadio de Gotham, también. "

Una vez desatado, Batman notó que el hombre había sido equipado con una chaqueta polvorienta sobre su uniforme regular. Había una flor en su solapa y una hoja arrugada de papel sobresaliendo de su bolsillo.

"Me dijo... Me dijo que le diera esto." Dijo el hombre, temblando, alzando el papel.

El papel estaba sucio, y las palabras eran apenas legibles, Batman memorizó la dirección pero no comprendía el mensaje en la parte de atrás.

¡TÚ, YO, LA LUZ DE LA LUNA y GOTHAM A NUESTROS PIES! ¿QUÉ DICES?

Guardó la nota y notó al hombre inquieto junto a él.

"Ahm... bueno..." El hombre tartamudeaba. "Me dijo que te diera algo más, pero..."

El hombre le dio unas palmaditas a las manchas alrededor de su boca, y Batman notó que el rojo vivo no era sangre: era lápiz labial. Ato cabos en su mente, y suspiró.

"Está bien, lo entiendo", dijo tratando de sonar cortante.

"!Debo agradecer que no utilizó la lengua!" el hombre se echó a reír torpemente. "Ese tipo tiene un enfermo sentido del humor, ¿no?"

Sí y un enfermo sentido del romance, pensó Batman.

La dirección apuntaba a un pequeño edificio al otro lado de la ciudad. En comparación con el centro de Gotham, en esta zona se sentía paz y tranquilidad. Sólo los tragaluces y helicópteros sobrevolando la ciudad revelaron la gravedad de la situación.

El edificio era viejo y tenía el antiguo estilo de Gotham. Sus cinco pisos habían ubicado las oficinas de una prestigiosa firma de abogados. Había analizado la recepción de señales de vida, pero no encontró guardias ni signos de violencia. Las puertas principales estaban bloqueadas, al igual que las entradas traseras y los escapes de fuego. El sistema de seguridad del edificio estaba fuera de línea.

Había caído en muchas de las trampas del Joker a través de los años, a veces concientemente. Esta ubicación gritaba emboscada y sin embargo le desconcertaba al mismo tiempo. Procedió con cautela, intrigado por el juego del Joker.

Analizó la planta entera superior y procedió a la oficina principal, tal como especificaba en la nota

El Joker lo esperaba, solo, mirando por la ventana al horizonte de Gotham.

"Hermosa noche, ¿no?" dijo, girando lentamente.

Sus manos estaban vacías, pero Batman sabía que no debía subestimar lo que el pudiera ocultar bajo sus mangas. Parecía tranquilo, pero su sonrisa dio lejos su emoción apenas contenida.

"Oí que has estado causando problemas en el centro." dijo Batman, indiferente.

"¿Lo hice, no lo hice?", se rió entre dientes. "Y todo por ti, Batsy. Oh, y todavía no has visto el evento principal ¡Va a ser hermoso!"

"¿De donde sacaste tanto gas?" preguntó con calma.

"¿Los detalles importan para ti? Si te hace sentir mejor, te haré saber que fue todo lo que tenía. Todas mis reservas se han ido ahora. ¡Puff! ¡Ha ha! "

"¿Enserio?"

"¡De hecho! Tuve que recurrir a otros medios para preparar todo lo demás. Estoy seguro que te gustará de todos modos. No tiene mi toque personal haciendo reír a gente hasta la muerte, pero sigue siendo bueno".

Batman arqueó una ceja.

"¿Explosivos?"

"Siempre un clásico."

"Y ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Cuál es el truco?

Su rostro se convirtió en una sonrisa diabólica y pecaminosa.

"Ya lo sabes."

Batman tragó saliva, tenía la garganta seca de repente. Sabía que esto sucedería. Sabía que un día estarían otra vez donde comenzaron, en la proposición obscena del Joker. Ahora las apuestas eran más altas, y Bruce se sentía más débil.

Sus guantes de cuero crujieron cuando apretó los puños. "No jugaré tu juego, Joker, así que vamos a omitir esta parte."

Era una cuestión de seguridad y moral. No podía compartir un acto semejante con ese demente, incluso si quería. Incluso si su cuerpo no estaba rechazado la idea como su mente consciente.

El payaso se rió entre dientes. "No te recomendaría eso. Podría ser malo para Gotham. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es estar de acuerdo, y yo haré todo lo demás. El espectáculo comienza a las 2 y falta bastante tiempo. Todavía puedes reflexionarlo, pero si yo fuera tú, me apuraría".

Dos horas no era suficiente tiempo para coordinar una búsqueda o una evacuación. La prevención de daño sería mínima, en cualquier caso, y si hubiera varias explosiones previstas no auguraba nada bueno para Gotham.

Todos estos problemas, todas estas vidas en medio, por un deseo carnal tan básico... Se sentía asqueado.

Se abalanzó y agarró a Joker por las solapas, empujandolo contra la ventana. El cristal crujió, pero aguantó. El Joker seguía sonriendo, como era de esperar, sus brazos levantados y el cuerpo blando en señal de rendición.

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en Batman casi con dulzura, y en ese momento supo que Joker no se resistiría a cualquier violencia física contra él esa noche.

Sus puños apretaron y se inclinó contra el cuerpo del Joker, inmovilizándolo completamente. Sintió una oleada de calor a través de su cuerpo, no podía pasar por alto el contraste, el sentimiento de poder sobre alguien físicamente más pequeño que él... Y sin embargo, un rival peligroso, como había probado muchas veces antes en el combate a mano

Su voz salió ronca, como un gruñido susurrado al oído.

"Defiéndete, maldito monstruo."

Joker lo miró con ojos hambrientos, su voz baja y caliente sacudía sus ideas.

"No. Esta noche, tienes vía libre sobre mi cuerpo". Dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risa que resonaba en todo el edificio.

Miró fijamente los labios del Joker un largo minuto antes de tomar su decisión. Le dio la vuelta y presionó su rostro contra la pared, tomando un par de esposas de su cinturón. Susurró al oído de payaso como una bofetada.

"Si lo hacemos, lo hacemos a mi manera." dijo.

"No lo quisiera de otra forma."

"Si me muerdes..." comenzó, pero se tambaleó. La amenaza de violencia o prisión no funcionaría, ¿qué podría hacer si esto era una trampa real, como sospechaba?

"Si te muerdo" continuó el Joker "caminaré a Arkham por mi mismo."

Batman dudó de la sinceridad de su declaración. No era muy tranquilizador, pero tendría que hacerlo.

Joker no luchó cuando lo arrastró a través de la habitación. Bromeó, visiblemente emocionado, mientras Batman miraba a su alrededor. No había previsto la... logística de este plan, pero los tubos de metal de el antiguo sistema de calefacción le dieron la idea perfecta

Los tubos eran paralelos al piso. Arrastró al Joker allí, sus manos permanecían constantes mientras lo esposaba, ocultando cualquier atisbo de inseguridad o duda.

"Arrodillate." ordenó.

Joker obedeció sin protestar. Lo había atado a los tubos de metal resistentes, dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared. Su chaqueta estaba floja y con ambos brazos atados detrás, el rápido ritmo de subida y caída de su pecho era evidente. Estaba jadeando, despierto, el mismo aspecto infernal que tenía durante luchas particularmente viciosas. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, casi temblando, y miraba hacia arriba en expectante silencio.

Sacó de su cinturón una linterna pequeña del tamaño de un lápiz. Tomó la barbilla de Joker y levantó su cabeza.

"Abre la boca."

Joker sonrió antes de seguir su orden. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba buscando, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal dentro. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, luego al otro, apagando la linterna.

Su pulgar acarició el labio inferior del Joker. Algo del lápiz de labios rojo quedó impreso, pero para sorpresa de Batman no llevaba tanto como pensaba. Su lengua asomó hacia fuera y lamió su pulgar retándolo a continuar. Batman golpeó ligeramente los dientes con la uña, emocionado por el peligro que representaban, pero el Joker cerró la boca alrededor de su dedo con extrema suavidad.

Un espectáculo de habilidad, de potencial, una pequeña muestra de lo que era capaz de hacer. Quitó el dedo y Joker gimió, decepcionado. Batman se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos, abrumado, listo para completar su misión... salvar innumerables vidas y millones de dólares en daños a la propiedad. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar un salto de fe, y reclamar esa boca de psicópata necesitado.

A su pene no le importaba mucho su lucha interna. Había caído en la sensación firme del cuerpo del Joker, y a pesar de la voluntad de hierro de Bruce, su traje se sentía dolorosamente apretado. Se negó a dejarlo gobernar sobre él, no importaba lo mucho que quería seguírle el juego. Recordó que el loco había querido esto, posiblemente con más necesidad que el mismo. Tal vez podría girar la situación y hacerla trabajar a su ventaja.

Se tocó por encima del traje, sentía la mirada del Joker fija en todos sus movimientos. Bajó la cremallera y ajustó su cinturón un poco más alto. A pesar de que todos sus instintos se resistían contra él, sabía que estaba poniéndose en una posición extremadamente vulnerable.

Bruce esperaba cualquier comentario o chiste a sus expensas, pero el payaso lo miró fijamente en silencio, cambiando a sus ojos la mirada.

"Esto es lo que quieres?" dijo Batman, petulante, tocando la extensión lentamente. Los guantes no habían sido diseñados para ese tipo de cosas, pero su rugosidad se sentía perfecta. Nunca había hecho nada sexual mientras usaba cualquier parte del batitraje. Tal vez debería haberlo probado antes.

"Batsy... " gimió Joker. Tenía los ojos fijos en la parte de abajo. Su boca estaba abierta, como un hombre sediento esperando una gota de agua.

"Dime una vez más que vas a cooperar." dijo Batman.

Joker lamió sus labios.

"Lo haré".

"Prometes comportarte".

"Seré bueno".

Enredó una mano en el pelo del Joker, tomando un momento para admirar los suaves rizos verdes. Joker lo miró, divertido por el movimiento. Miraba a Bruce con una sonrisa juguetona y luego, una vez más abrió su boca, esperando pacientemente.

Cuando sintió el primer toque de su lengua solo en la punta, sabía que había perdido. Era una batalla imposible de ganar. Su lengua era cálida y aterciopelada, incluso después del tacto, sintió escalofríos corriendo por su cuerpo.

Retrocedió unos pasos. Joker no protestó, pero mantuvo la boca abierta. Lo único que le impedía avanzar y saciar esa necesidad era su agarre firme en el cabello. No estaba preparado para eso, para la abrumadora vista de su peor enemigo de rodillas, sonrojado y jadeando, esperando por él

Su cuerpo actuaba por propia iniciativa, empujó hacia adelante otra vez para sentir esa deliciosa lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su pene. Estaba goteando líquido preseminal que el Joker lamía con alegría, estaba permitiendole más y más acceso a él.

El miedo se sentía como una oleada, un peligro irresistible no tan diferente de lo que sentía cada vez que saltaba de un edificio. Ser Batman tenía algunas emociones, pero esta era nueva e inesperada. Los labios del Joker presionaban besos suaves contra él, amorosamente, la primera vez que veía al Joker hacer algo tierno.

El calor de su lengua acariciando alrededor, y sus ojos verdes mirándolo. Sentía la presión de su lengua en la parte inferior de su pene, apretado. Su boca fue cerrándose finalmente alrededor de él y todo lo que podía sentir era calor.

Batman dejó salir un gruñido, incapaz de permanecer impasible. Su agarre en el cabello del Joker se relajó y el payaso utilizó esta oportunidad para mover su cabeza un poco. Sus ojos eran tranquilizantes.

Bruce vaciló, sentía una curiosa sensación de culpa. Los labios del Joker comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor, eran mucho y poco a la vez, suficiente para mantener su interés pero no tanto como su cuerpo necesitaba.

El calor fue sustituido por aire frío y Bruce abrió los ojos, alarmado, pero la sensación de la lengua del Joker volvió inmediatamente. Estaba haciendo resbalar su pene un poco mejor. Batman agarró la base firmemente para ayudarle a hacer el trabajo un poco más fácil.

Una vez satisfecho, su polla estaba brillante por la saliva, Joker presionó su boca alrededor de él una vez más y..

...mirando a Batman esperó.

Las palabras de esa fatídica noche hacia un mes volvieron a su mente, las palabras exactas que había usado para expresar sus demandas. Él quería que Batman se follara su boca. Era el momento que realmente debía asumir y Bruce no se sentía preparado en lo más mínimo.

Se sentía asqueado por lo fácil que parecía hacer exactamente lo que ese enfermo quería. Empujó dentro de la boca del Joker, solo un poco, la fricción lo mareaba. Ofrecía suficiente resistencia para hacer el inicio lento, y el payaso parecía complacido, cerrando los ojos como un gato satisfecho.

Aceleró el ritmo. Había estabilizado su agarre en la parte posterior de su cuello manteniendolo en su lugar, mientras continuaba empujando superficialmente.

Debió haber complacido al Joker porque ronroneó con satisfacción. Las vibraciones de la garganta sorprendieron a Bruce, haciendo que abriera la boca sin aliento en respuesta; ahogando de nuevo un gemido. Nunca había experimentado algo como eso.

Quería más y lo quería más rápido, y aunque tenía permiso para tomar las riendas, fue precavido. En parte porque era el Joker, después de todo, e incluso en la agonía de la pasión no podía confíar plenamente en él. Y en segundo lugar, no podía perder el control de esa manera.

Quizás era otro obstáculo que el Joker quería romper. Otra forma de rebajar a un poderoso héroe hasta el nivel de escoria como él.

Detuvo a medias el empuje, y los ojos del Joker lo miraban inquisitivamente. Casi podía oír el comentario mordaz de esa expresión, pero el silencio de la habitación era maravilloso.

Necesitaba un momento para medir sus próximos movimientos. No debía ser brusco con Joker, no importaba cuánto lo deseara. Haría las cosas a su manera, y sería tranquilo y cuidadoso.

Empujó lentamente. Un poco más profundo que antes. Joker cerró los ojos y gimió, un ruido largo indicando su placer. Estaba respirando rápidamente a través de su nariz y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Bruce procedió con empujes tortuosos, lentos, cada uno se adentraba más y más profundamente en la boca del Joker, y cada vez se encontraba con amortiguados ruidos de placer extremo.

Estaba cerca de su garganta, y lo sabía. Se preguntó si Joker lo dejaría llegar hasta el final, o si protestaría de alguna manera. Su cuerpo estaba empujando más y más sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Su boca era imposiblemente apretada, su lengua luchando contra su grueso pene. La expresión en sus ojos era de puro éxtasis.

Comenzó a pensar que tal vez no era una trampa después de todo.

Bruce sentía la necesidad de ser más urgente. Sabía que el Joker podía respirar, que podía moverse o indicar peligro en cualquier momento. No apartaba la vista de él, no dejaba que el placer lo abrumara. El calor nubló sus pensamientos. Quería mantenerse alerta, pero el placer le invadía ensombreciendo todas sus emociones.

 _Al demonio el control_

Aumentó la velocidad considerablemente. Pensamientos incómodos comenzaron a entrometerse en su mente, pensamientos que no eran nuevos, pero había evitado durante mucho tiempo. Pensamientos sobre el Joker y ahora su cuerpo parecía querer subrayarlos, repetirlos una y otra vez. Reclamar su boca no era suficiente, necesitaba más, lo necesitaba. El criminal. Su enemigo. Físicamente, carnalmente, lo quería. Quería capturarlo, encarcelarlo. Curarlo. Tenerlo.

Su mente desenfocada movía esos pensamientos. Se deshacía empuje a empuje. Dejo que sus gemidos de placer se mezclaran con los gemidos ahogados de Joker. Quien abrió los ojos sorprendido mirándolo, juguetón e infernal, su boca apretando alrededor de él. Estaba a punto de caer sobre el borde.

Los movimientos se habían vuelto salvajes. Sentía el orgasmo azotando su cuerpo, aguantó las corrientes eléctricas unos largos segundos antes de derramarse en la boca del Joker con un breve grito de satisfacción.

Ni siquiera cuando salió apresuradamente sintió el raspar de los dientes del Joker. El payaso había sido fiel a su palabra; sus ojos se cerraron otra vez con una expresión gozosa en la cara. Se dio cuenta de la contracción de los músculos de la garganta y dedujo que debía estar saboreando bien su esencia.

El mundo alrededor de él se re-materializó poco a poco, un sentido a la vez, hasta que estuvo consciente del silencio del edificio, las luces de Gotham llenando la habitación con un resplandor inquietante, su respiración normalizándose y el sonido de las sirenas en la distancia.

Batman se congeló cuando vio al Joker desplegar sus brazos lentamente y estirarlos perezosamente delante de él, masajeando sus muñecas con cuidado. No sabía cómo se había liberado, pero el hecho de que no hubiera tratado de escapar durante su estado más vulnerable lo confundía.

Habló con voz ronca. "Muy bien, te lo contaré."

Era la primera vez que Batman oía cansancio en su tono. Siempre estaba lleno de energía, la alegría y la violencia. El sonido vibrando a través de la habitación lo hizo temblar. Estaba parado frente a él, dispuesto a retenerlo tan pronto como el Joker decidiera luchar. En cambio, suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared.

"Felicidades, Batsy." dijo. "Salvaste la ciudad, tengo dispositivos en la 5a, 3a y 7a, uno en el casino, los otros dos en el hotel del centro de la ciudad. El código de desactivación es 382563. ¡Ahora! ¡Date prisa! La noche está esperando!"

Bruce sacó un brazalete de su cinturón.

"¿Realmente quieres hacer eso, después de todo?" Preguntó Joker burlonamente

"No puedo dejarte ir."

"Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo. De lo contrario voy a dejar que la bomba de la 4a explote."

Bruce lo miró fijamente, sin palabras.

"Bastardo." dijo.

"¡Seguro! Si acabamos ésto pacíficamente, no tienes por que preocuparte."

Batman se crispó en el lugar, con ganas de perforar al Joker. Había confiado en él lo suficiente una noche y dejarlo escapar se sentía amargo. Sin duda, habría una próxima vez, pero no sabía el daño que podía infligir mientras tanto.

Se preguntó por un segundo si una bomba valía capturarlo. Sacrificar vidas para ahorrar más en el futúro. El pensamiento le enfermó. No era una decisión suya. Tendría que trabajar duro en rastrear al Joker tan pronto como fuera posible, una vez que informara a la policía y desarmaran todos los dispositivos explosivos.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, el aire frío ondulaba su capa. Se volvió hacia el Joker antes de saltar.

"¿Por qué? preguntó.

No esperaba una respuesta honesta. Pero quería darle al Joker una oportunidad.

Él lo miró con ojos cansados y una sonrisa agridulce.

"Porque ambos estamos tan solos..."

No pudo ver la expresión de Batman en la oscuridad, pero lo miró durante unos segundos antes de salir.

Joker besó la palma de su mano suavemente, luego sopló en la dirección de Batman. Nunca se había sentido más feliz.

Batsy se sentiría feliz, demasiado, si supiera que no había ninguna bomba en la 4a.

Joker río suavemente y se encogió en sí mismo.


End file.
